


A Supernatural Moment

by DreamersMyth27



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Supernatural, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fusion, Gen, Psychic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: “Joker escaped Arkham.” Dick gave him a Look. Bruce raised an eyebrow and continued. “He tricked his therapist into helping him. Harleen Quinzel.”





	A Supernatural Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was an idea I had a while ago while binge-watching every single episode of Supernatural earlier this year. Best few weeks of my life! Hopefully you like it!

Dick wasn't a stranger to vivid dreams. It was just something he dealt with. Seeing his parents die in front of him added to everything he tended to see working as Robin wasn't something that made sleeping… fun. Still, it was never this bad.

His dream hadn't been about anyone he knew, to start. That in and of itself was strange. In the dream, a woman with long blonde hair heard a knock on her door. She stood up and opened it. The dream was vivid but strange. The scene skipped here, to the woman being tied down to a table and electrocuted, cut, tortured. Then the dream skipped again and the woman was holding a baseball bat with her hair in blue and pink pigtails.

Dick jolted out of bed panting and sweaty. He ran a hand through his hair. He'd never had a dream quite like that. And the laughter, Joker's laughter. They hadn't even fought Joker in the last month!

Dick stood up and went down to the kitchen. He had a feeling he wouldn't be falling asleep for a while.

* * *

"Robin, you're staying here tonight," Bruce said.

Dick felt a surge of anger and glared at Bruce. "I can come with. This isn't the first time I've faced the Joker."

"Not this time," Bruce said coldly. "It's different."

"And how can it possibly be different?" Dick demanded. "How can it possibly be worse?"

"Robin. Dick." Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder and knelt down to eye level. "Just trust me. You're not going to want to come with. Please, just get some sleep."

Dick shifted his eyes. Bruce just had to guilt trip him. And he would agree to stay. Maybe he wouldn't sleep, but he wouldn't leave.

"Fine. But I want to know what's going on." At Bruce's stoic face, Dick backtracked. "Not details, Bruce, seriously, just a basic overview of the situation. Deal?"

Bruce sighed. "Fine."

Dick grinned brightly. "Okay, so what's going on?"

"Joker escaped Arkham." Dick gave him a Look. Bruce raised an eyebrow and continued. "He tricked his therapist into helping him. Harleen Quinzel."

Bruce turned towards the computer and typed in a few quick commands. A picture of a blonde woman came up on screen.

"After escaping, sources indicate that he arrived at her house and tortured her."

Dick swallowed thickly. Because he knew who this woman was. He knew exactly what Joker did to her. And he knew why Bruce was looking for her too.

"She's gone insane," Bruce said. "She's helping the Joker now and calling herself Harley Quinn."

Dick felt sick. What was wrong with him. Why had he seen her in his dreams?


End file.
